New Beginnings
by Storm2003
Summary: COMPLETE. DINO STORM HunterLeila Spinoff. They have finally gotten engaged but what lies ahead as they plan their wedding? What new evil will erupt causing the rangers to rise again? Please R&R. READ Dino Storm, Hearts Song, and Unbroken Bonds FIRST!
1. About Time

Disclaimer: Okay, props to Tori Bradley for the name of Kai Bradley. I completely forgot that's where I saw it from. I'm pretty sure that the girl's name is mine. I own the daughter and Leila. Everything else belongs to the company of Power Rangers and other authors. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note: STOP! If you have not read DINO STORM, HEARTS SONG, or UNBROKEN BONDS (in that order)...stop and go back and read all three of them. If you don't, you will be confused!  
  
CHAPTER 1 About Time  
  
A week went by before Tori was released from the hospital. Blake did not leave her side, having Hunter fetch him clothes and other necessities. Kira and Leila looked out for Tori's things and held onto the responsibility of finishing the nursery and furnishing it.  
  
Hunter and Trent kept the house up for the new parents, bringing them fresh food to savor rather than suffering with hospital food. This day, Hunter was taking Trent to pick out a birthday surprise for Leila.  
  
"Remember what happened on Leila's LAST birthday?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yea, she became a ranger," Trent replied. Hunter pulled into a strip mall and parked in front of a pet adoption center.  
  
"Why here, just out of curiosity?" Trent asked as he got out of the car. The two walked towards the center.  
  
"The pricing is cheaper and they don't believe in putting the animals down. I figure adopting one from here will clear up some space," Hunter said as they walked in. They scanned the dogs, walking through the rows of barking kennels.  
  
"Man, now I know why the girls don't like coming in here. They just want to take them all," Trent said, playing with some of the dogs. Hunter laughed, agreeing with him. His eyes fell on a quiet kennel. He peeked in and saw a small beagle laying down, it's big black eyes peering out. When Hunter peeked in the kennel, the beagle perked his head up in curiosity. The beagle got up and walked to the gate, sitting down quietly.  
  
"Hi there," Hunter said, sticking his hand in. The beagle sniffed it before licking him.  
  
"Hey Trent, what do you think of this one?" Hunter asked. Trent came over and smiled down at the tiny dog.  
  
"I think Leila will love this one," Trent commented.  
  
"It's been here the longest out of most of these dogs. It just sits quietly, waiting for the right person to come by. I've never seen her perk up at somebody like that before. She must like you," said one of the workers.  
  
"Does she have a name?" Trent asked. The worker shook his head.  
  
"Uh, how about Spot?" Hunter asked. The beagle barked and wagged her tail. Trent and Hunter laughed.  
  
"She must like it," Trent said. They went through the proper adoption procedure and walked out of the center, Spot curled up in Hunter's arms. They walked a couple of stores over to get a few pet supplies.  
  
"Do you think anyone else will be expecting you to pull this?" Trent asked.  
  
"As hard of a time as they've been giving me, it's highly doubtful," Hunter said, picking out a crimson, gold tinted collar for the Spot. When they were finished, Trent took the driver's side while Hunter let Spot peek out into the world as it drove by.  
  
Hours later, Tori and Blake were home with their two new little ones. They gasped when they saw the finished nursery.  
  
"Kira, Leila, it's beautiful!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
"Well, let's not forget who originally designed it," Kira said, glancing at Cam.  
  
"I try," he said sarcastically, causing a laugh. Trini and Kai both gave cute little baby yawns. The others cooed, awed, and chuckled at the sight.  
  
"Guess it's time to put these two down for their first nap at home," Blake said. It did not take long before the babies were sound asleep and in their new cribs. Tori turned the baby monitors on high out of nervousness. Leila chuckled.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm just being cautious. Let's go get something to eat," Tori said. The two walked down to the living room where everyone was gathered around a cake and a stack of presents. Leila gasped and smirked.  
  
"Surprise," they all said, not screaming for fear of waking up the babies. Leila laughed, trying to get over the surprise.  
  
"Hey, make a wish girl," Kira said. Blake lifted the cake up to Leila. She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking. In one breath, she blew out all the candles.  
  
"Here sis, happy birthday from me and Kira," Trent said, handing Leila a box. She ripped open the package to reveal a beautiful tanned leather jacket.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful. I saw you fawning over it on a shopping trip a couple of months back," Kira said. Leila put the jacket on and started to model it. Dustin leaned into Shane.  
  
"Any bets on if Hunter's present will be a ring?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Twenty bucks says he isn't gonna do it yet," Shane said.  
  
"You're on," Dustin said. Suddenly, everyone heard faint barking. They all stopped, listened, and heard it again.  
  
"Why am I hearing a dog?" Blake asked.  
  
"Because that's my present," Hunter said, getting up and running out of the room. Dustin sucked his teeth and slapped a twenty into Shane's opened hand. Hunter came back in with Spot in his arms. Leila grinned from ear to ear at the tiny furry bundle in Hunter's arms.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted a dog," Leila said as Hunter gently handed Spot over to Leila. Spot licked Leila as she giggled. Trent smirked at Hunter who glanced from Trent back to Leila.  
  
Leila gently played and petted Spot but suddenly stopped. Trent had to hold in a laugh as Leila played with the collar.  
  
"What is this....oh my gosh," Leila said as she carefully took what she found out. Carefully embedded and wrapped around Spot's collar was a beautiful topaz and diamond ring. Everyone but Hunter and Trent's mouths gapped open. Dustin grinned and opened his hand, Shane handing the twenty back over. Hunter took the ring from Leila and got down on one knee, holding her hand.  
  
"Leila Omano, I love you with more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" Hunter asked. Leila was speechless for a second before smiling bigger than she thought she ever could.  
  
"YES!!" she cried. Everyone broke out into applause while Spot started to bark. Leila and Hunter embraced in a passionate kiss after Hunter had slipped the ring onto her. They stopped when they heard loud crying over the baby monitor.  
  
"Sorry," they said to Blake and Tori as they grinned and ran upstairs to their son and daughter.  
  
First chapter of the Leila/Hunter spinoff. What do you think? What adventures lie ahead as they plan their wedding? This story also starts the adventures that will lead to the rangers needing their powers again. Please R&R. 


	2. Starting Up

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Starting Up  
  
A few days had passed since the homecoming of Kai and Trini Bradley, along with the long awaited engagement of Hunter and Leila. Cam, Shane, and Dustin had unwittingly returned to the Wind Academy, promising they would attempt to get away on weekends. Tommy and Kim had returned to Reefside to run Hayley's Café for a little while. Kira and Trent were still in town at a close by hotel while Hunter and Leila stayed in the lower level guest bedroom of Tori and Blake's house. The new parents were a little stubborn about having nighttime help. They enjoyed their room being nearby to the kids, so they would not let Hunter and Leila on duty yet. The new fiancés watched the kids during some day time hours while the new parents caught up on some sleep.  
  
The evening came a little early for the exhausted parents. They put the kids to bed then crashed themselves. Hunter was watching the evening news while Leila was on the phone with her father.  
  
"Hunter and I both want to have it at the Thunder Academy daddy," Leila said.  
  
"Why not a church? Tori and Blake had theirs in a church," Anton said.  
  
"First of all, that's because they had a double wedding with Kim and Tommy. Second of all, they liked the alternative of a church to arguing on which academy to have it at. They went to separate schools, remember? Besides, Hunter and I have a lot of memories at the academy. It would mean a lot to us to have it there," Leila said. Anton sighed and chuckled.  
  
"Okay, baby. What about wedding parties?" Anton asked.  
  
"Well, Blake of course is the best man. I'm having Kira and Tori as two of my bridesmaids...matrons...whatever. We haven't sat down and decided on anyone else yet. These three were givens," Leila explained.  
  
"How come I don't hear that dog Hunter got you? I would've thought it would be barking," Anton commented. Leila chuckled.  
  
"It is a surprisingly quiet dog. I think it's one of those ones that will only bark when it needs to or it wants to express something. But right now, Spot is upstairs sleeping in between the twins cribs. It's being a guard dog to the babies," Leila said. Hunter came into the room and closed the door, locking it. He leaned against and teased Leila by taking off his shirt. Leila gave him a warning look but tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Well, Leila, I have an early meeting tomorrow morning so I'll say good night right here," Anton said.  
  
"Okay, daddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," Leila said.  
  
"Love you too," Anton said before they both hung up. Leila turned and smirked at her fiancé.  
  
"Can I guess at what you want?" she asked sarcastically, but slightly seductively.  
  
"We did it on your last birthday," Hunter pointed out. Leila smirked.  
  
"My birthday was three days ago and if you haven't noticed, Tori and Blake do not have a Jacuzzi," Leila said, laughing. Hunter approached the bed and crawled until he was on top of Leila.  
  
"They have a shower," he said seductively before kissing her softly. They began kissing passionately and Leila sank back into the pillows, gliding her hands on Hunter's bare back as his followed the line of her curves. Their tongues began to massage each other as Hunter's hands worked the button and zipper of Leila's jeans. He slowly pulled them off of her. He took his off while working his lips on Leila's neck. Leila was not left in a form fitting blouse and panties while Hunter was left in nothing but his boxers.  
  
Leila slowly rolled so she was on top of Hunter. She straddled him as her lips and hands explored her fiancés well toned chest and abs. His hands teased her as they went up and down her side, occasionally brushing against her breasts. Leila stopped suddenly and smiled down at Hunter. She sat and seductively pulled off her blouse, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. She crawled off of Hunter and turned her back to him playfully. She looked back at him and smiled, pushing her bra strap off her shoulder. Hunter smirked and made his way until he was behind her.  
  
He moved her hair so it did not block her shoulder. He laid kisses all of her sweet skin as his hands moved all over her front. One hand played with her breast while the other played in her sensitive area. Leila breathed heavily before Hunter stopped and turned her around, laying her down in the process. He removed his underwear and hers. They looked at each other. They were seeing each other in a new light, as two people who would soon be married. Hunter laid down fully on her, kissing her lips and working down her body.  
  
He played with the flesh of her breasts and marveled at the well-toned curves of her stomach. He hands stayed at her hips, clutching them possessively as his lips met her once again. He clutched her hips as his worked against her pelvis. His manhood slipped into her womanhood the same way it had for the first time a year ago. Being one with each other made them both feel whole.  
  
Hunter's eyes locked with Leila's, his hands never leaving her hips. Her climax started and she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. Hunter leaned his head into the crook of her neck, occasionally brushing his lips against her skin. Finally, their ultimate releases came and they collapsed into each other, breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
Hunter laid gentle kisses over Leila's body before the two crawled under the covers and held each other.  
  
"So what did take you so long?" Leila asked, smirking at him playfully.  
  
"You aren't the only one who can sense things ahead of time. I knew some things had to be done before I could ask you. And I was right. First that thing with Kira and Trent. Then after Blake and Tori, I knew it was the right time to ask you," Hunter said before leaning in and making out with Leila. He rolled over on top of her and they made out for several more minutes before stopping for air. Leila seductively smiled up at him, hinting that she wanted more.  
  
Hunter smirked and started to lean in to kiss her but Leila laughed and pushed him off, jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom door. Hunter recovered and looked at her, confused.  
  
"Now we can shower," Leila said sarcastically, winking at him and running into the bathroom. Hunter, fumbling and tripping over the covers, ran after her into the bathroom.  
  
Over at the Wind Academy, Shane and Dustin were hanging out in Ninja Ops. After the attack on the school, the Wind Rangers and Cam spent as much time as they could fixing it up. When Hunter and Blake visited, they helped out too. They managed to finish it two months shy of their first team-up with the Dino Thunder Rangers.  
  
Cam worked especially hard on the computer, although the alarm on it had been extra quiet since the destruction of Bronchonaut. Shane was fixing his skateboard while Dustin flipped through a motocross magazine, occasionally throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Suddenly, the computer alarm went off and it caught Dustin and Shane off guard so much that they didn't move at first. When they recovered from they initial shock, they went to the computer and tried to make sense of what it said.  
  
"CAM!!!" they cried. The Samurai Ranger came running down the stairs.  
  
"I just heard the alarm," he said as he sat down at the computer. He punched in some codes and read the computer as the alarm died down.  
  
"What is it Cam?" Dustin asked. Cam frowned and took his glasses, rubbing his temple.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this before. It's got hints of radiation that the computer picked up on whenever there was a monster attack, but there's something different about it. I'm not sure what," Cam said. Dustin and Shane glanced at each other.  
  
"Well, how are we going to handle it without our ranger powers?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Take it easy Dustin. I'm not even sure if this is something necessary for ranger powers," Cam said. Shane sighed.  
  
"I'll give Hunter and Blake a call and see if they've heard anything," Shane said, walking to a back room.  
  
"I'll go with you," Dustin said, following Shane out of the room. Cam turned back to the computer and sighed.  
  
"Please don't be what I think you are," he said, typing away at the computer again. He did not see his father looking in on him, watching the computer screen. Sensei Watanabe turned back to the hallway and nodded his head.  
  
"It's time," he whispered.  
  
Okay, not the best way to start off an engagement. How will this play into Hunter and Leila's plans? What did Cam pick up on? What was Sensei Watanabe talking about? Will the rangers rise again? If so, how will they get their powers back? Find out in Chapter 3 when Conner, Ethan, and Devin returned to the scene and all the other rangers find their way to Blue Bay Harbor. 


	3. Closer To Restart

Disclaimer: I only own Leila Omano and Trini Bradley. Kai Bradley belongs to Tori Bradley. Everything else belongs to the Power Ranger company.  
  
CHAPTER 3 Closer to Restart  
  
Elsa smiled evilly as she watched the computers complete her test. Zeltrax stood nearby, impatient.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" he asked angrily. Elsa scowled.  
  
"Quiet! It will be worth the wait!" she declared.  
  
"That's what you've been saying for over a year now. Those rangers must pay now!" Zeltrax screamed, punching the wall of their new hideout.  
  
"That's enough Zeltrax! If the rangers were stupid enough to overlook the fact that we were alive than they deserve what's coming to them!" Elsa yelled before turning back to the computers and smiling at what the monitors were showing. Meanwhile, over in Blue Bay Harbor, Blake was trying to get details from Shane.  
  
"Okay, so Cam has no idea what exactly the monitors are showing, only that it shows some of the same signs as monster attack used to?" Blake asked as Tori watched from the couch, feeding Kai.  
  
"That's exactly what he said. Dustin was worried that we would need our ranger powers for whatever it is," Shane said.  
  
"Yea, but Cam said not to worry because he wasn't even sure if we would need it. Cam isn't good at hiding his concern so I'm still thinking we made need them," Dustin interjected.  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to get them back?" Blake asked. Tori frowned as she put Kai into his rocker. She picked up the portable phone and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"How are we supposed to know that Blake? We didn't even know how to get them back for the fight with Mesagog and Bronchonaut. YOU discovered that remember?" Shane said.  
  
"Yea, and Leila got the rest of ours back not to mention the Morphin powers," Dustin added.  
  
"Okay Leila will be the first to admit that she's good but she's not a miracle worker. We can't count on her to pull that off again. HER powers were lost in the Bronchonaut fight too," Tori said.  
  
"Hey mama-sita! How's it going?" Shane asked. Tori chuckled at her friend.  
  
"It's going," she said.  
  
"Hey, Leila's ranger powers were lost but not her ninja powers. We all still have ours and the dino rangers have all the powers they got when the gems bonded with their DNA," Dustin said.  
  
"You're right, but Hunter would know more about this then I probably would. He's at the Thunder Academy more than me," Blake said, getting up to head over to guestroom. Meanwhile, Hunter and Leila were wrapped in each other's arms, caressing each other's lips with their own. The passion of the kisses increased, causing Hunter to let one hand roam Leila's body while the other held her close. Leila clutched his back possessively while Hunter's hand massaged and clutched her breast. They would have easily gotten into the same activities as they had the previous night if there hadn't been a rapping and banging at the door that scared the crap out of the them.  
  
"Hey Lovebirds! Pick up the phone! It's Dustin and Shane!" they heard Blake scream. They rolled their eyes when they heard his laugh on the way back to the living room and Tori screaming at him. Hunter kept one arm over Leila and used the other to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"What were you doing?" Shane and Dustin asked at the exact same time. Hunter had to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Seriously, what's up?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Cam picked up on something that has signs of a monster attack but isn't exactly the same thing," Shane explained.  
  
"Uh....what?" Hunter asked, very confused. Leila shifted in and out of listening and sleeping on Hunter's chest.  
  
"Whatever it is, we have concerns that we may need our powers again," Dustin explained.  
  
"What powers? Does anybody remember Bronchonaut?" Hunter asked, a little annoyed and confused. Leila perked up a little when she heard all of us this.  
  
"Um, does anybody remember the fact that we didn't have powers after fighting Lothor but we got them back for Bronchonaut and Mesagog? If it happened once, it can happen again, whether Leila finds a way again or somebody else does," Shane said.  
  
"True as that may be, how do you explain restoring the dino ranger powers?" Hunter asked. There was silence before Leila grabbed the phone from them.  
  
"Guys, we can only create so many theories. Call Tommy and Hayley and see what they can put together. Get in touch with Conner, Ethan, and Devin to see what they know or don't know. THEN, get back to us and we can put the information together. Until then, we really cannot do anything," Leila said.  
  
"You're right. I'll call Tommy and Hayley...then put them on the phone with Cam so somebody will actually understand them," Shane said. Everybody laughed.  
  
"I'll get in touch with Conner, Ethan, and Devin. Tori and Blake, take care of those babies. Hunter, Leila....get back to whatever you were doing," Dustin said, causing the others to laugh at the way he said it.  
  
"We love you guys. We'll keep you up to date," Shane said. They all hung up. Tori and Blake sighed, looking at each other before turning back to their newborns. Spot went to the guestroom door and whined a little, scratching at the door. Grabbing a spare blanket and wrapping himself in it, Hunter unlocked the door and let the tiny beagle in. She tried to get up but Hunter picked her up and let her fly onto the bed. As he crawled back into the bed, Spot curled up next to Leila.  
  
"Hey Spot, you're horning in on my territory," Hunter said playfully. Spot just sighed and started to wag her tail, causing to Leila to break down laughing.  
  
"I think she's trying to tell us we've had enough for now," Leila said. Hunter looked from his fiancée to Spot. Spot lifted her head and licked Hunter, right across the mouth. He scrunched his face up in surprise. Leila laughed again.  
  
"She loves you," she taunted. Hunter smirked devilishly at Leila.  
  
"I'll show you love," he warned, smirking as he started to tickle Leila. Neither could stop laughing as they fooled around, careful not to roll on Spot.  
  
Meanwhile, Cam slaved away in front of the computer, reading diagrams and figures. He finally sighed for a second then slammed his fists against the computer keyboard in frustration.  
  
"This cannot be happening!! ANYTHING but this!!" he screamed. Sensei Watanabe was once again watching his son, this time with some preparation. He looked down as his hand where he held four gemstones. He sighed and looked up at a portrait of the rangers, the insignias framing the picture. He looked at the thunder insignias.  
  
"Omano my friend, this is it," he whispered.  
  
CHAPTER 3 is done. More mysteries. The rangers aren't dumb. They know they need their powers back but not exactly what for. What is Cam picking up on? Is it what Elsa and Zeltrax are putting together? HOW did the rangers overlook not killing those two? WHAT are the Sensei's up to? Find out next time when Sensei Omano reenters the scene along with the Dino Thunder rangers. Please R&R. 


	4. It's Coming

Disclaimer: the usual.................................  
  
CHAPTER 4 It's Coming  
  
Tommy sighed as he typed in some codes into his computer for the conference call. Kim came down the stairs.  
  
"Are you completely sure about this?" Kim asked.  
  
"Unfortunately I am, and so are the others," Tommy replied before typing in the final code. Four screens came up and one by one, Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omano, Hayley, and Anton Mercer came up.  
  
"Is anybody else regretting this?" Hayley asked.  
  
"As much as we want these kids to have regular lives, you all know as well as I do that they would gladly go back to action if they were needed," Sensei Watanabe said.  
  
"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Tommy replied.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Tori and Blake are new parents for crying out loud! They have Trini and Kai to worry about. Trent and Kira are newly weds. We won't go into how it's about time Hunter and Leila are engaged," Anton Mercer said, frustrated.  
  
"Calm down Anton. The kids know the risks. It was their responsibility to take on in the first place and it always will be as long as they have the opportunity," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"Okay, how are the gems looking?" Hayley asked.  
  
"I've got the wind rangers and Cam's ready to go," Sensei Watanabe replied.  
  
"I've got Hunter and Blake's," Sensei Omano finished.  
  
"Leila's is almost ready," Anton said.  
  
"What about ours Hayley?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I've mixed dino DNA with the meteor substance Anton sent me. It's worked on Conner and Ethan's so far. It should work on yours, Kira's, Trent's, and Devin's. They'll be ready in a day or two," Hayley explained. Tommy sighed.  
  
"I hope we have that much time," he said.  
  
"What are you not telling us Tommy?" Sensei Omano asked.  
  
"I'm not sure if Cam has picked up on this yet or if he has and can't tell it yet, but I think I've picked up on traces of Elsa and Zeltrax," Tommy said. The other four were stunned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Weren't they destroyed by the Time Force and Lightspeed Rangers?" Sensei Watanbe asked.  
  
"They might have been phased but that doesn't mean they were destroyed. I think they were just all exhausted from the Bronchonaut battle and too worried about Leila to pay that close attention," Anton said.  
  
"Whatever the reason, if it isn't Elsa and Zeltrax, it's something we should be worried about. In the meantime, let's get the rest of the gems ready so we can present them to the kids. For now, let them live as normal lives as they can," Tommy said. The others agreed and one by one, they signed off of the conference call.  
  
Over at Trent and Kira's new house, that they had finally moved into, Trent was on a conference call with his three former teammates.  
  
"About time those two got engaged," Conner said.  
  
"Have they set a date?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Not yet. I think they're doing some light planning while helping Tori and Blake take care of Trini and Kai. Once they can stray from that I think they'll get more serious about it," Trent said.  
  
"They've waited long enough to get engaged. I would think they'd put a rush on things," Devin said.  
  
"This is Leila and Hunter we're talking about. They're unpredictable but there's no doubt they will get married," Trent said.  
  
"Hey, where's Kira? I haven't talked to her in a while," Conner said.  
  
"Me either," Devin and Ethan said.  
  
"She's in Blue Bay Harbor. She's kind of helping Leila with some wedding plans and other things," Trent said.  
  
"They are going to have it at the Thunder Academy, right?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yes, that's one thing that's definite for now," Trent said, sighing in relief, causing the others to laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, Kira, Leila, and Tori flipped through bridal books at a local formal shop.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Blake and Hunter in charge of the twins?" Kira asked, joking around with her uncertainty.  
  
"They have Spot," Tori said, causing the others to laugh. Leila flipped the page and found something she adored.  
  
"Wow," she said, sitting up.  
  
"What is it?" Kira asked.  
  
"I found the bridesmaids dresses I want. One shoulder, smooth silk with a rose pattern around the waist, and instead of one color for all the dresses, I'll have the same design with different colors," Leila said, showing the girls the dress.  
  
"I love that," Tori said.  
  
"And let me guess what colors will go to whom?" Kira asked jokingly, knowing all the bridesmaids would pick their own respective colors. Tori wrote down the information along with everything else that had been taken care of while Kira continued to look through her book. Leila got up to exchange for another book to look through. She glanced through the selection on the table and glanced out the window as she did so. She frowned when she saw some wind picking up but no sign of a storm approaching.  
  
"Can't be," she said, thinking whatever she was picking up on was a mistake. She picked up a book and walked back to the place where the others were sitting, glancing back at the window one more time.  
  
Back at Blake and Tori's, Hunter was slowly rocking his nephew to sleep while Blake changed Trini's diaper. Blake smirked at his brother.  
  
"I can't wait to see you with one of your own," he said.  
  
"Let the marriage happened first. We've all waited long enough for that," Hunter said, glancing down and seeing Kai finally drifting off to sleep. He got up and carefully laid his nephew down in his pull away crib. He glanced up and frowned.  
  
"What's up bro?" Blake asked as he stood up, holding Trini.  
  
"Spot. I've never seen her act like that before," Hunter said. Blake glanced over and saw Spot sitting at the glass door into the backyard. She wasn't glancing back at the guys or anything.  
  
"How does she usually act?" Blake asked.  
  
"When she isn't attached to me or Leila, she's watching the twins. There's nothing out there for her to whine at," Hunter said as Spot indeed began to whine uncontrollably. The Thunder brothers frowned, not realizing Spot was picking up on something that they would soon have to deal with.  
  
Okay, plans for the wedding are going okay now. How are they going to go once the rangers must rise again? How exactly are the powers going to be restored? What is Spot picking up on? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: same as before.....................  
  
CHAPTER 5 The Time Has Come  
  
"My dad is springing for roses, my favorite. Hunter and is selected groomsmen are getting fitted for tuxes at a store in Blue Bay Harbor this weekend," Leila explained.  
  
"So what's left?" Tori asked.  
  
"Food for the reception, some type of altar, entertainment for the reception, we still have to send out announcements and invitations," Leila said.  
  
"The bridesmaids dresses have been ordered. We will be fitted next week and let's not forget the two most important things," Kira said, eyeing Leila playfully.  
  
"What?" Tori asked.  
  
"We still have to find wedding bands and I haven't found a dress yet," Leila said, a little embarrassed. A soft cry came over the baby monitor and Spot gave one firm bark.  
  
"I'll be right back," Tori said, getting up. Kira and Leila watched the new mother get up to go to her children as she had so many times before. It was a few days after Leila and Spot had picked up something in the air, not realizing that it was the beginning of their next adventure.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Kira asked. Leila pretended to think about it but then nodded in excitement.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to walk down the aisle and see Hunter look at me the same was Trent looked at you and Blake at Tori," Leila said, gazing off dreamily.  
  
"I can't wait to see you find that perfect dress. The one that will make you feel like a princess," Kira said. Tori came down the stairs, carrying each twin in their carrier followed closely by Spot. Tori carefully placed the carriers down and picked up Trini while Kira picked up Kai. Spot jumped into Leila's lap and curled up.  
  
"Where are the guys? I'm starving," Tori said.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, we called in a big order," Leila said, petting Spot. The guys were walking back to the house, rather than driving, carrying bags of Chinese food.  
  
"Next time we bring one of the girls if we order this much food again," Trent said, trying to regrip his bags.  
  
"I heard that," Blake said. Hunter suddenly stopped and looked out into the distance, frowning in thought.  
  
"What is it bro?" Blake asked. The wind picked up as Blake and Trent started to pick up on something too. Instinctively, all three guys piled the bags off to the side and got into fighting stances.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Trent asked.  
  
"Wish I knew," Hunter said.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking bro?" Blake asked. Hunter nodded and at the same time, the Thunder brothers ripped off their street clothes and stood in their ninja uniforms. On cue, whatever they had been sensing appeared, tons of them.  
  
"This is impossible," Trent said. Whatever these things were, they looked like perfect fusions of Tyranodrones and Kelzacks.  
  
"Is it just me, or do these things get uglier and uglier every time?" Blake asked. Before the guys could reply, the things attacked and the guys countered. Trent did a cartwheel into a group and jump crescent kicked several. He did a combination back, front kicked, then blocked two attacks with his arms and flipped them over.  
  
Hunter completely back flipped over one of the things that tried to attack him. The thing knocked out several of it's own kind and Hunter ensued more in the fighting. Blake managed to call on his Thunder Blade and held his own for a while. When the guys thought they were holding their own, they quickly discovered they were wrong. The things surrounded them, cornering them at every possible place.  
  
"Not what?" Hunter asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The guys managed to steady themselves more than the things did. A figure emerged from the ground suddenly, knocking down one complete side of the army. A strong wind picked up and knocked down another side of the army. Hunter, Blake, and Trent looked up and smiled in relief when they saw that their reinforcements were Shane, Dustin, and Cam.  
  
"Anybody know what those things are?" Cam asked.  
  
"Ugly," Dustin replied bluntly.  
  
"Aside from the obvious dude," Shane pointed out. All six of the guys stood in fighting positions to the recovering army. Before another fight could ensue, the army of things disappeared. The guys relaxed, trying to catch their breath. Rather than embracing in a big reunion, they just smirked and started to joke around  
  
"You guy hungry?" Blake asked, walking back to the pile of Chinese food.  
  
"Sweet," Dustin said as he grabbed a bag. Ten minutes later, the guys were back at Tori and Blake's house. They piled in, surprising the girls with the new guests but they too became surprised. Conner, Ethan, and Devin were gathered in the living room, playing with Kai, Trini, and Spot. Having plenty of food, the boxes were passed around and the two teams exchanged theories about the attack.  
  
"An exact fusion of Tyranodrones and Kelzacks?" Ethan asked.  
  
"How?" Devin asked.  
  
"Or better yet who?" Conner asked, stuffing his mouth with noodles.  
  
"Do you think those things were what you were picking up on Cam?" Tori asked.  
  
"Hard to tell. If not them, I can almost guarantee that it's something connected to them," Cam explained.  
  
"Not that we aren't happy to see all of you guys but what are you doing here?" Leila asked of Shane, Dustin, Cam, Ethan, Conner, and Devin.  
  
"We got a call to come see you guys," Cam said.  
  
"Us too," Conner said for him and Ethan.  
  
"Hayley told me to meet everybody here," Devin added. As confusion took over the group, a knock came at the door. Blake put his food down and went to the front door.  
  
"Tor, do you have some ice?" Trent asked, rubbing his shoulder in pain. Tori nodded and got up to go to the kitchen when she stopped. Blake walked back in, followed by Sensei Watanabe, Sensei Omano, Hayley, Tommy, Kim, and Anton Mercer.  
  
"Hey guys," Hunter said, a little warily.  
  
"What's with the faces?" Kira asked.  
  
"We know about the fight you guys had," Tommy said.  
  
"And we know who is behind it," Hayley added.  
  
"More importantly, we know what has to happen now," Sensei Watanabe said. The younger rangers glanced at each other, in a way knowing what was to come but at the same time, completely unsure of what to expect.  
  
What are the mentors going to say to them? What were those things the guys fought? How will this adventure coincide with Leila and Hunter's attempts to plan their wedding? How will things play out? How strong is this new enemy? Find out in Chapter 6. 


	6. Back In The Saddle

Disclaimer: same as before.........................  
  
CHAPTER 6 Back In The Saddle  
  
"Grandpa, what is going on?" Leila asked of Sensei Omano. The mentors of the rangers had gathered at Blake and Tori's house. They hesitated to tell the rangers what needed to be said.  
  
"When the Time Force Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers blasted Elsa and Zeltrax together, we neglected to wait and see if they were really destroyed. They weren't," Hayley explained. The youth rangers were stunned.  
  
"Wha...what does that mean?" Tori asked.  
  
"They've spent this whole time recovering from the battle and creating a new enemy. Those things you guys fought are their minions. I think they're called Gorons," Anton said.  
  
"How are we supposed to stop them?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"We've been working on that and as much as we hate to ask you to do this, since you've all settled into normal lives, the rangers must rise again," Sensei Watanabe said.  
  
"Can't rise if we don't have powers to raise us up," Cam said.  
  
"We've taken care of that," Tommy said, taking two bags out of his jacket. He laid both down on the coffee table and opened them up, exposing six gems in one and seven in the other.  
  
"Um, how did you do this?" Kira asked.  
  
"I recovered all of our dino gems and ran tests on them. There was still some left in each, so I've been powering them ever since with a special dino gem. It's filled with a powerful platinum substance that reenergized all of the powers in it. We have some extra power boosts because of it. But all in all, we're back in the saddle," Tommy explained.  
  
"What about our powers?" Shane asked.  
  
"While you still maintain your ninja trained powers, you'll be receiving new ranger powers, ones as close to your own ninja powers as possible. Take the gems and they bond into your morphers, allowing you to become rangers once again," Sensei Watanabe as the ninja rangers and dino rangers took their respective gems.  
  
"So what are our powers?" Tori asked.  
  
"You Tori, will have the power of the Monsoon. Dustin, you have the tornado while Shane holds the Cyclone power. Blake, you will receive the power of lightning and Hunter, you will receive the power of the Hurricane. Cam, you have the Tsunami power," Sensei Omano said. Leila quietly picked up her gem and bit her lip cautiously.  
  
"What about me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You have the power of the Inferno, Leila. Although...," Anton started to say but went off. All the rangers looked up to their mentors with curious eyes.  
  
"Although what dad?" Trent asked.  
  
"These new powers will have the same reaction as when Leila became the Gold Thundersaurus Ranger. New ones can pop at any minute, sometimes uncontrollably. I don't know if it will happen to you guys but with the story behind Leila's coming forth as a ranger, she's more at risk to this," Hayley explained. All the rangers took in deep breaths. They were hesitant to express what they were thinking, if any of them were able to think of anything to say.  
  
"We know this is a lot of us to ask of you guys, especially now. All we ask of you right now is to think it over," Tommy said. The youth rangers, despite the reasons they may have thought to not take the reigns again, one phrase whispered in their heads. One that the famous Tommy Oliver knew all too well; "Once a ranger, always a ranger."  
  
Dinner was finished in an uncomfortable silence. Everyone went to separate places among the house. Leila went to the twins room and watched them silently, leaning back against the open door. Spot was curled up on her lap as she watched her future niece and nephew sleep soundly. Tori and Kira walked up quietly behind her and sat next to her. They too were silent in thought as they either petted Spot or watched the twins.  
  
"They are two reasons not to do this," Kira said. Tori swallowed hard.  
  
"But if Blake and I don't this, then there might not be a reason for any of us to keep living. At least they'll have a chance to live if we take the reigns again," Tori said.  
  
"You're really going to do this? At the risk of never seeing Kai or Trini again?" Leila asked, near to tears.  
  
"We risked never being together when we were rangers the first AND second time. We could have died several times but we lived through it. We got married and we had two beautiful children. This time we're fighting so they can have a chance to grow up and find their true loves and have kids of their own," Tori defended. Kira bit her lip.  
  
"What if...what if something happens to either me or Trent? I want to have a baby but I'm really scared. As much as we had to live for in the fights before, we have so much more to live for now," Kira said.  
  
"Which means we have so much more to lose if we don't even try Kira. I understand the fear you guys are feeling. Don't think I'm not feeling it too. But I'm seeing the results if we don't even attempt what we're supposed to do...become rangers again," Tori said to her fellow female rangers. The girls once again fell silent. Leila did not say anything else, fearful that tears would fall. She did not want to be selfish...it wasn't in her nature. But she felt as if she deserved to be happy and all she wanted to be happy was to plan her wedding and have it in peace. She hated Elsa and Zeltrax for living. She hated them for coming back with a new enemy. She just wanted to marry Hunter and have the happily ever after she had dreamed about since she was a kid.  
  
Hunter sat on a lawn chair next to Blake's pool. He turned the picture of him and Leila he kept in his wallet over and over in his hand. Blake watched his brother stare off into space as he approached. To get his attention, he grabbed the picture out of Hunter's hand.  
  
"Ha ha," he said playfully, laughing at the look on Hunter's face as he snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Hey," he whined as Blake threw the picture back at him.  
  
"Calm down, HURRICANE ranger," Blake said sarcastically.  
  
"Make me, LIGHTNING ranger," Hunter retorted.  
  
"So are you going to do it?" Blake asked. Hunter looked at him from glancing down at the picture.  
  
"Do what?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Take the reigns again. Shane, Dustin, and Cam are doing. Tori and I talked about it and we're going to do it. I haven't talked to Leila. As far as I know, all the dinos are doing it. What about you?" Blake asked. Hunter snickered.  
  
"What real choice do I have?" Hunter retorted.  
  
"Bro?" Blake asked, frowning in concern. Hunter sighed and calmed down.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. I love what I can do as I ranger.. helping people and saving the world. But bro, I love Leila so much more. As selfish as it sounds, I just want to marry her and be happy," Hunter said. Blake gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"It's not selfish Hunter. It's normal. Unfortunately when all of us took the reigns as rangers the first time around, we took on a lifelong responsibility that we can't ignore. Just like Tori and I can't ignore the fact that if we don't fight this enemy, our children might not have a chance to grow up. Even if we run the risk of not seeing them grow up, we'll know we at least give them the chance," Blake said. Hunter nodded. It was official, all of the rangers were going to take the reigns again.  
  
Okay, all the rangers are back but who is the enemy Elsa and Zeltrax are creating? What will this do to Leila and Hunter's wedding plans? What will happen in this new adventure? What will the news power do? Find out in the next chapter. 


	7. Powered For Battle

Disclaimer: the usual........................  
  
CHAPTER 7 Powered for Battle  
  
Leila sat on a park bench, the wind blowing lightly in her hair. Her hand gently traced the cover of her wedding planner book. She sighed, not noticing Hunter sit down next to her. She looked up and gave him a soft smile.  
  
"You going to power up again baby?" Hunter asked, kissing her cheek. Leila sighed again.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, tracing the planner again. Hunter held her close.  
  
"It will happen. I promise. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in that beautiful dress," Hunter said. Leila chuckled.  
  
"If I ever find a dress," she joked.  
  
"Hey, you can come down the aisle in nothing for all I care," Hunter joked, but also being half serious. Leila playfully punched, but still hard enough to get her point across. Hunter groaned and laughed at the same time.  
  
"Haha, okay okay, I'm sorry. Hey why don't we go grab some lunch with Kira and Trent?" Hunter suggested.  
  
"Can't. Kira had to go do some work for her record, Trent needed to get back and work at the café. Devin, Conner, and Ethan went home to do laundry and bum some free food. Tommy, Hayley, my dad, Kim, Sensei Watanabe, and my grandpa returned to work on the ranger powers and monitor bad guy behavior," Leila explained. Hunter let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Well Shane and Dustin are watching the babies while Blake and Tori catch up on sleep. Cam is monitoring activity from the house. You want to catch some food with your fiancé?" Hunter asked. Leila smirked.  
  
"Sure," she said before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"Aw isn't that sweet?" came a sneering familiar voice. Leila and Hunter stood up and saw Elsa standing before them.  
  
"I finally have you right where I want you," she said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, tons of Gorons appeared. Hunter and Leila glanced at each other and knew they needed to get started before the fight ensued. Attached to their wrists were their morphers. In their pockets were the power stones. They quickly grabbed the stones and slammed them into their morphers, the power immediately bonding with the metal, fixing any damages. They engaged in similar morphing motions from their first days as rangers.  
  
"HURRICANE STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" Hunter cried. His thunder suit donned his body once again, but a new power surged through him, the power of the hurricane.  
  
"POWER OF THE INFERNO!!" Leila cried. Her new morphing call and power brought her thundersaurus suit back to her body. The two bonded together and engaged in battle with the Gorons, a ticked off Elsa watching near by.  
  
"When did they get new powers?" she sneered, watching the fight. Nearby, Cam was bored and watching his computer when the alarm went off. He typed in some codes and a video screen came up, showing the newly powered Hunter and Leila fighting the Gorons.  
  
"GUYS, time to go to work!" he called, the other four running to him.  
  
"What about the twins?" Tori asked. A soft bark came from the stairs and the rangers all turned to see Spot sitting tall and proud, wagging her tail.  
  
"Take care of them Spot," Blake said. Spot barked again in response. The five of them grabbed their stones and bonded them with their old morphers.  
  
"CYCLONE STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" Shane cried.  
  
"TORNADO STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" Dustin shouted.  
  
"MONSOON STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" Tori screamed.  
  
"LIGHTNING STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" Blake called.  
  
"TSUNAMI STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" Cam cried. New powers surging through them, the rangers were more than happy to done their old, familiar suits. They teleported to the fight and engaged in battle alongside Leila and Hunter. Maneuvers caused Leila and Tori to be back to back.  
  
"Glad to be back now?" Tori asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Leila responded. Elsa growled in frustration and joined the fight the Gorons were losing. She engaged Leila and Tori but soon found herself overwhelmed.  
  
"This isn't over!" she declared before disappearing. The other rangers recovered before powering down.  
  
"Whoa, dude! We're back!" Dustin screamed.  
  
"Dustin let's celebrate at the house. I want to get back to the kids and let Spot out to do her business," Tori said. The storm rangers and Leila headed back to Blake and Tori's house, relieved to be back in action.  
  
In Reefside, all the dino rangers plus Kim and Hayley were hanging out at the café when screams started to come and people piled into the building. The rangers, Kim, and Hayley ran outside to be greeted by Zeltrax and Gorons.  
  
"Now, you're mine Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax threatened.  
  
"Ready guys?" Tommy asked of his rangers. They too were donning their morphers and had their stones ready for recharging. They all slammed their stones into their morphers.  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"  
  
"White Ranger, Dino Power!"  
  
"Triassic Power!"  
  
The newly recharged dino rangers immediately engaged in battle, gaining the upper hand from the start. Tommy fought Zeltrax, back flipping, side kicking, front kicking, and punching every chance he got. Soon, Zeltrax was exhausted and backed off with the remaining Gorons.  
  
"See you soon Rangers," Zeltrax said before disappearing. The dino rangers powered down. Kira jumped into Trent's arms in excitement.  
  
"I can't believe it. That felt so good," she said. The two kissed and embraced each other while the rest high fived. Tommy hung back, thinking.  
  
"What's wrong Tommy?" Kim asked.  
  
"They act like they didn't expect us to have our powers back. I can only imagine what they have in store for us," he said. Zeltrax returned to his and Elsa's hideout.  
  
"How did they get their powers back?!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know but it means we won't drag them down as easily as I thought. It looks like we will have to go with Plan B. I hope the rangers can rebuild their zords," Elsa said, evilly smiling as their new monster emerged from the shadows.  
  
The rangers are OFFICIALLY back but what is this new monster Elsa and Zeltrax have? Are Leila and Hunter's wedding plans shot? Will the rangers come out on top? Find out in the chapters to come. 


	8. Fighting Never Ends

Disclaimer: the usual...............  
  
CHAPTER 8 Fighting Never Ends  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Tori asked of Kira. The two women were bonding together, with some side help from Kim, to plan Leila's wedding since she had preoccupied herself with the rising of the rangers.  
  
"Well, Leila is super organized. I mean, she has lists of things she has done, lists of things she hasn't done, and a list of things to be done with like two phone calls. If we use her notes, this should be a snap. The only thing that'll probably be an issue is her dress," Kira explained.  
  
"And Trent's on board with helping us?" Tori asked.  
  
"Him and all of the guys. They know Leila will be worried about her powers acting up the way they did the first time around. Hunter just wants her to be safe and happy, so they're both kind of distracted from wedding plans," Kira explained. Tori smirked.  
  
"I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when they see everything planned out for them," she said. Blake came down the stairs with Kai in his arms, softly crying.  
  
"Hey, Tor, can you mix up some more formula please?" he asked. Kira laughed as Tori rolled her eyes and went to help her husband. Meanwhile, Leila was sparring with Hunter and Trent in the park. Shane, Dustin, and Cam were nearby playing football with Devin, Conner, and Ethan. Leila took on her fiancé and brother on at the same time. They had been sparring for hours and they were all getting tired, especially Hunter and Trent. They both kicked at Leila at the same time. She blocked the kicks then flipping the guys over. They were so exhausted that they didn't bother to get up as they caught their breath. Leila collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily but smiling.  
  
"Had enough?" she asked slightly sarcastically. The guys just laughed.  
  
"Ready for Round Two?" came a sinister voice. They perked up to see Elsa and Zeltrax.  
  
"You haven't learned anything from the dozens of other times we defeated you, have you?" Trent asked. Elsa snapped her fingers and tons of Gorons appeared.  
  
"Guess not," Hunter said. They shifted into their morphing motions.  
  
"HURRICANE STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!"  
  
"POWER OF THE INFERNO!!"  
  
"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!!"  
  
The illumination and vibe of their powers caught the attention of the six guys playing football. They rushed over until the fight was in their line of vision.  
  
"This is getting old," Conner mentioned.  
  
"Let's go guys," Shane said.  
  
"CYCLONE STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!"  
  
"TORNADO STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!"  
  
"TSUNAMI STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!"  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!!"  
  
"TRIASSIC POWER!!"  
  
Shane, Dustin, Cam, Conner, Ethan, and Devin quickly joined Leila, Hunter, and Trent in the fight. Their exhaustion gave them a disadvantage but they held their own until Elsa and Zeltrax joined the fight. Hunter and Trent fought Zeltrax but soon found themselves struggling. Leila was not doing much better with Elsa. The amount Gorons seemed to have multiplied, which kept the other six preoccupied.  
  
"Cam we need help!!" Ethan cried. Cam kicked and punched Gorons out of the way and got to work.  
  
"KIRA, TORI, BLAKE, DR.O, we need you guys!!!" Cam cried into the communicator that connected to the Storm and Dino Rangers. Blake came barreling down the stairs of the house, leaving Spot watching over the twins.  
  
"You girls ready?" he asked. They nodded before shifting into their morphing positions.  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!!"  
  
"MONSOON STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!"  
  
They put the pedal to the metal on their cycles and rode as fast as they could to the fight. Meanwhile, the message to Dr. O was delayed as he made lunch. He had detached the morpher to give his wrist a rest. The message blared louder and louder the longer it took him to recognize until it was finally so loud, that he fell over in his chair from surprise.  
  
"TOMMY, ANSWER THE CALL!!!" Kim screamed. Tommy scrambled for his morpher, reattached it, and shifted into morphing mode.  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!!"  
  
His black suit bonded to his body and he rode his way over to the fight. Soon, the four remaining rangers were fighting alongside their teammates. Tommy saved Trent and Hunter from their exhausted fight with Zeltrax.  
  
"We meet again, Dr. Oliver," he said.  
  
"Aren't you cheerful?" Tommy asked sarcastically. The engaged in battle while Kira and Tori joined up with Leila against Elsa.  
  
"Now it's a real cat fight," Tori said sarcastically.  
  
"Me-ow," Kira said before Elsa hissed at them angrily. The remaining guys began to hold their own with the additional help from Blake, Hunter, and Trent. Elsa was having a hard time holding off Leila, Tori, and Kira.  
  
"HA!!" she cried as she threw all three of them off of her. She rushed to join Zeltrax as he escaped a blow from Tommy. All of the rangers grouped together, having destroyed most of the army of Gorons, leaving the rest struggling.  
  
"Is this the white flag I see?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Not a chance," Zeltrax said.  
  
"In honor of you, Inferno Ranger, our new monster matches you in power. Meet Thundersaurus, the dark side of you paternal powers," Elsa said. The group started to shake as the rangers heard loud footsteps. Out of the woods came a large figure, one that wasn't even powered up for zord battle. He was more gruesome than Mesagog and Bronchonaut put together. The power from him radiated from his oozing body.  
  
"Rangers, I want rangers," he hissed, more evilly and a lot more creepy than any monsters Tommy had ever encountered.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Leila asked sarcastically. Meanwhile, Spot was whining as she was not sure how to react. She was feeling the evil power radiating from Thundersaurus, but what she really whining about was a glow coming from Kai and Trini as they cried at the top of her lungs.  
  
HOW are the rangers going to handle Thundersaurus? Is it really that big of a challenge or will it be an easy target? What is happening to Kai and Trini? Find out Chapter 9, please Read and Review. 


	9. Gift From The Future

Disclaimer: the usual..................  
  
CHAPTER 9 Gift from the Future  
  
"AH!!!" Conner and Ethan cried as they were thrown across the field.  
  
"Hiya!" Tori and Kira cried as they attempted to slice Thundersaurus. He blocked them and threw them aside like it was nothing. Trent, Blake, and Hunter got in front of him, blocking his way to the rest of the rangers.  
  
"Bring it on ugly," Blake said.  
  
"Really original bro," Hunter said sarcastically. The guys threw kicks, punches, and weapons at the monster, but nothing phased him. They soon ate grass.  
  
"Aw man," Trent groaned. Devin, Shane, and Dustin took their turns but joined the fallen rangers in seconds. Tommy and Cam were next and held on for a few seconds longer than the others.  
  
"I hate green," Thundersaurus said as he sliced at Cam. Then he kicked Tommy out of the way. Zeltrax and Elsa smirked.  
  
"This is working out better than I ever imagined," Elsa declared, enjoying the sight of Thundersaurus turning to Leila.  
  
"Your mine now," he growled as Leila held a shaky defensive stance. Back at Blake and Tori's house, Spot's growling increased as the glow around Kai and Trini brightened. She cowered in the corner as the two tiny bodies levitated into the air. They floated over to the open floor. Suddenly, the lights illuminated and began to mold into bigger bodies. The lights died down revealing a young female and young male adult, slightly younger than the rangers.  
  
"This is a new way to time travel, huh Trini?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well Uncle Cam never ceases to come up with new things. Mentally time traveling and bonding your soul into the body of yourself then," Trini said.  
  
"And explain to me why the others couldn't come by regular time travel?" Kai asked.  
  
"We can't risk messing up time as much as we're doing now. Besides, they're going to freak enough when they can't find the babies and it's going to be hard to convince them that we are the babies," Trini said.  
  
"Hopefully we won't have to say who we are. Now exactly where have we come in on?" Kai asked. They were interrupted by Spot erupting in barks once again. The twins got down on their knees and gently held out their hands for Spot to sniff. The small dog inched to them and sniffed, wagging her tail when she realized that these two new bodies were her beloved twins. Spot jumped into Kai's arms and the two stood up.  
  
"To answer your question, based on the time on the clock and the calendar, they are right in the middle of their first with Thundersaurus," Trini said.  
  
"Let's go," Kai said, dropping Spot on the ground. The tiny dog watched the twins curiously as they ran out of the house. She finally went back over to the cribs and just curled up next to them, watching the door carefully.  
  
"INFERNO FLAMES!!" Leila cried, punching straight into the ground for her attack. A line of fire erupted and went straight to Thundersaurus. Unfortunately, he maneuvered so that the flames actually attacked her fellow rangers.  
  
"Guys, no!!" she called, wanting to run to her friends, but Thundersaurus not letting her.  
  
"How can this happen?" Dustin asked.  
  
"I know. I mean, we're thirteen rangers against biker chick, metal mouth, and whatever that thing is. How could they have created something so powerful?" Shane questioned.  
  
"I honestly wish I knew. The only thing we should pray for now is that they don't have the power to make him grow," Tommy said.  
  
"Why?" Devin asked.  
  
"The zords are still out of commission," Dr. O explained.  
  
"I got all of ours running but I don't think they'll hold up against this guy," Cam said.  
  
"LEILA!!" Trent and Hunter cried. The others turned to see Thundersaurus gripping Leila by the neck and holding her inches above the ground. Her powers began to drain from her. The others were motionless. Thundersaurus had almost paralyzed them in fear and pain. Suddenly, two blasts hit Thundersaurus and he dropped Leila. For a few seconds, Hunter got his second wind and managed to run over, getting Leila out of the way and rejoining the others.  
  
Kai and Trini stood to the side, smirking at the evils before them. They solely used their ninja powers and knew that they had had a major effect on them.  
  
"Who are you?" Zeltrax demanded.  
  
"Pizza delivery," Trini said sarcastically. Thundersaurus fired at the two but they jumped out of the way. They jumped kicked him so hard that he fell over. They easily landed on their feet. They smirked as they watched him struggle to get up.  
  
"Who are they?" Hunter asked. Tori and Blake watched the two closely. Leila watched the two kids and once she got her wind back, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Baby, how hard did he hit me?" Leila asked of Hunter.  
  
"Doubtful hard enough to rattle your senses, why?" Hunter asked. Leila swallowed.  
  
"No reason," she said. Hunter arched his eyebrow.  
  
"You sure?" he asked. Leila leaned over to his ear and whispered her theory. Hunter had to recover from his shock and looked from Leila to his niece and nephew. Thundersaurus punched at Kai. He blocked it and lifted him into the air. He twirled him around fast, then threw over to Trini. Right before Thundersaurus hit the ground, she kicked hard and went off to the side, landing so hard that the ground shook.  
  
"This is pathetic!" Trini cried.  
  
"Let's get them, then finish him," Kai suggested, pointing to Elsa and Zeltrax.  
  
"Not a chance," Elsa said. She pulled a hand control and pressed in a code. The rangers worst nightmare came true before their eyes. Slowly, Thundersaurus mutated into a 45 foot rampage. Kai and Trini did not appear to be worried. They looked at each other.  
  
"You ready?" Trini asked.  
  
"Let's go," Kai replied. They shifted into morphing motions.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Trini cried. Her body was soon covered with the blue wind ranger suit minus the helmet.  
  
"Monsoon Mode!" she ordered, which caused the helmet to appear on her head.  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, Ha!" Kai cried. The same thing happened to him as it had to Trini.  
  
"Lightning Mode!" he ordered, the navy thunder helmet appearing on his head. All the rangers, Tori and Blake especially, let their mouths gap open.  
  
"Ninja Zords Arise!" they cried in unison. The ground again began to shake. More surprises awaited the present day rangers.  
  
How did this happen with Kai and Trini? ARE they going to destroy Thundersaurus? What has happened to Leila and Hunter's wedding plans? Are they going to get back involved? Are Kira and Tori going to plan everything? What else is in store for the rangers? Find out in Chapter 10. 


	10. Forecast: Dino Storm

Disclaimer: the usual...........................  
  
CHAPTER 10 Forecast: Dino Storm  
  
The ground shook and the present day, exhausted rangers tried to keep their balance. But they did not notice their lack of balance when they saw the ninja zords come forth. The dolphin, hawk, lion, beetle, and insectizord all approached but they seemed different. Different, as in more powerful.  
  
"No way," Hunter said.  
  
"How?" Shane asked.  
  
"Samurai Chopper!" Trini cried.  
  
"I don't believe it," Cam said as his Samurai chopper approached, but this zord was obviously different too.  
  
"Ninja Zords combine!" Kai commanded. The rangers again watched in amazement as the ninja zords combined into their familiar megazord.  
  
"How are they doing that without being in them?" Dustin asked.  
  
"It must be part of the advancement on their zords," Blake commented. They continued to watch as the zord engaged in battle with Thundersaurus. The two powers seemed to equal one another. What caught the rangers attention the most was that neither Trini or Kai needed to verbally command the zords to do anything. It just seemed to do it on it's own.  
  
"Bring it on you over-sized tin can!" Thundersaurus said to the ninja zords. After what seemed to be several minutes of equal battle, Kai and Trini started to get impatient.  
  
"Wanna bring out the dino zords?" Kai asked. Trini sighed.  
  
"Sure," Trini said before walking over to the other rangers. They all watched as Trini zeroed in on Tommy.  
  
"May I borrow your staff?" she asked simply. Tommy hesitated, glancing at the other rangers. He reluctantly handed his staff over to Trini. She put her hand over it and it began to glow, as the two of them had when they were babies and transformed into their teenage forms. When the glow died down, Trini spun it around and held it in the air.  
  
"Drachio!" she cried. The Drachio Zord arose along with all the other dino zords.  
  
"This is over my head," Conner said as the dino zords formed by themselves.  
  
"I think this is over all our heads man," Ethan replied as both the ninja and dino megazords engaed in battle. This time, the edge was gained by the rangers.  
  
"At least it's working to our advantage," Tori said. Elsa and Zeltrax both growled in anger as they watch Thundersaurus slowly begin to lose the battle to the megazords.  
  
"Time to step it up a bit," Elsa said.  
  
"Let's do this," Zeltrax said. They held their hands up towards Thundersaurus and they drained their powers into him until they disappeared.  
  
"Whoa, what just happened?" Devin asked.  
  
"They didn't just bond with the Thundersaurus," Kira said. Thundersaurus indeed glowed brightly as the powers of Elsa and Zeltrax bonded into him.  
  
"Haha, now what are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Plenty," Trini said, holding the staff out for Kai to grip too.  
  
"NINJA ZORDS! DINO ZORDS! COMBINE!!!" they ordered. Every single zord glowed as they began to piece together into one giant puzzle. When they finished, the glow blasted away revealing the combined dino and ninja zords.  
  
"Say hello to the Dino Storm Megazord punks!" Kai said. Thundersaurus began to quiver. The three split personalities began to talk to each other.  
  
"Now what genius?" Zeltrax asked Elsa.  
  
"Why do I always have to think of everything?" Elsa demanded. While they argued with each other, Kai and Trini took advantage of their distraction.  
  
"Dino Storm Megazord, destroy!" they cried. The megazord began to power up. The present day rangers held their breath as the Dino Storm megazord brought it's sword back.  
  
"DINO STORM STRIKE!!!"  
  
Thundersaurus turned just as the megazord gave it one good strike across the chest. The present day ranger took one step forward to watch the incredible event as Thundersaurus collapsed to the ground. They could not believe what they saw as Thundersaurus collapsed to the ground and exploded, taking his life along with Elsa and Zeltrax's. When the fire and explosions died down, Trini and Kai acted like it was nothing.  
  
"Dino Zords! Ninja Zords! Return!" they ordered. All of the zords retreated out of sight and into the horizon. Kai and Trini walked over to the rangers. The present day rangers struggled to their feet, still stunned by what happened. Without having to use hand motions or order it, their morph left them, leaving them in their ninja uniforms. The same happened for the present day rangers as some helped the others stay up. Trini held out the staff towards Tommy.  
  
"Thanks," she said as he took it. He was still dumb struck by what happened.  
  
"What...?" he tried to ask.  
  
"Who are you?" Dustin finished. The twins glanced at each other then at their parents. Tori and Blake were dumbstruck but were suddenly hit by something. They looked into the eyes of their twin offspring. Their mouths gapped open when they realized who they were looking at and it took everything the twins had not to break down laughing from the reaction.  
  
"What...," Blake said.  
  
"How..," Tori stuttered. The twins glanced from their parents to their Uncle Hunter and future aunt.  
  
"You're very perceptive Aunt Leila," Kai said.  
  
"Don't let her go Uncle Hunter," Trini warned. Only then did the rest of the rangers catch on to who they were looking at.  
  
"Whoa," Dustin said, looking the twins over.  
  
"Wait, how did you know to come here?" Tommy asked.  
  
"What's in our future is your past. Some things just need fixing and we were told to be the repairmen," Kai said.  
  
"Repair people," Trini corrected. Kai rolled his eyes while Tori, Kira, and Leila laughed. The twins sighed and looked at the present day rangers.  
  
"Unfortunately we have to get going before we mess up the present day any further by being here," Trini said.  
  
"But we'll see you soon enough," Kai replied. The twins prepared to let their teenage selves drain back to their present time, leaving their baby forms for the rangers to handle.  
  
"Oh, by the way, we'll need a diaper change," Trini said before they began to drain. The rangers watched in amazement as the twins both glowed and drained, slowly morphing down to baby size. When it was finished, baby Kai and baby Trini were left on the ground. Tori and Blake rushed to their children and picked them up, comforting them. A few seconds passed and they started to sniff, turning their noses up.  
  
"Ah, that's foul," Trent said. While some rangers were disgusted, others laughed. Hunter and Leila meanwhile looked at each other and held the other close.  
  
"I love you," they whispered to each other.  
  
Elsa and Zeltrax are finally gone! Where does that leave the status of the ranger powers? Where does that leave Leila and Hunter's wedding plans? Find out next time! 


	11. Tying The Knot

Disclaimer: the usual..............SORRY FOR THE DELAY  
  
CHAPTER 11 Tying the Knot  
  
Days inched into weeks after the incident with Thundersaurus and the final destruction of Elsa and Zeltrax. Tommy and Anton Mercer had both received calls about the sudden discovery of Smitty, their old colleague at a hospital a couple of towns over. Anton located his family but when Smitty awoke from the coma, he had no memory of anything involving Tommy, Anton Mercer, Mesagog, or Elsa.  
  
Cam and Hayley monitored activity all over Earth, Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor especially, in the weeks following the fight. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. No monster appeared and no new enemies came. They were both pleasantly surprised that all the rangers retained their powers.  
  
"We had too. How could our children have them if we didn't keep them?" Blake had asked.  
  
Tori, Shane, and Dustin had had to return to the Wind Academy after missing so much, they felt their obligation was there for the time being. Conner, Ethan, and Devin returned to school to finish up some work, having had been excused due to their identities being public knowledge since the Bronchonaut fight. Blake and Tori went back to taking care of their babies. Kira and Trent went back to Reefside to catch up on work. That left the engaged couple, Hunter and Leila. Neither knew of Kira and Tori plotting behind their backs along with Kim pulling some strings where they couldn't. They were flipping through books and books of wedding materials. Kira went over her notes and sighed in what appeared to be relief.  
  
"What is it?" Tori asked. Kira looked at her with a huge smile.  
  
"We have EVERYTHING done," she said simply. Tori's face fell in surprise.  
  
"We couldn't have," she said, reaching for the notebook.  
  
"Well, with Sensei Omano telling us who was safe to invite, the guests were taken care of. He can have the altar set up in a snap. The food is taken care of, the wedding parties are together....all that needs to be done is for Leila to find her dress and for them to tell us when their ready," Kira said.  
  
"Actually, Kim is coming over to tell us something about the dress," Tori said right before the doorbell rang.  
  
"Sweetie can you get that please?!" Blake screamed right before Spot added her two cents in by barking. The girls giggled as Tori went for the door. She and Kim exchanged hugs before Kira jumped in.  
  
"So what's the scoop about Leila's dress?" Kira asked. Kim opened the box she was carrying and pulled out the most beautiful snowy white dress the girls had seen since their own wedding dresses. It was an off the shoulder number with smooth silk on the top and a flowing glitter pattern on the ruffled skirt. Kira and Tori gasped.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Tori asked. Kim smirked.  
  
"You really want to know?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yea, tell us," Kira said, gently touching the dress.  
  
"I got it from LeeAnn Omano. It was the wedding dress Laura wore when she married Anton. I altered it a bit to fit Leila's body and personality a little bit but it's still her mother's dress," Kim said.  
  
"She is going to LOVE this," Tori said.  
  
"What do you say we make some calls and get these two married?" Kira asked. The girls agreed and got busy.  
  
A few days passed and Hunter and Leila were relaxing at the Thunder Academy. After several days of working extremely hard to catch up on everything they had missed, Sensei Omano had given them a day off to recuperate. Hunter was sitting up on his bed with his arm around Leila. She had her head on his chest and they were flipping through channels, staring blankly at the screen. Leila sighed as Hunter turned the television off.  
  
"This is really boring," Hunter said.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to catch up with everything here AND plan a wedding, baby," Leila said. Hunter rubbed her arms gently.  
  
"Well, you have me and Kira, Tori, and Kim," he said.  
  
"Kira hasn't had a good chance to be a newlywed with Trent and Tori needs time with her children, especially after all this. It wouldn't be fair for me to pull them away from that," Leila mentioned. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes," Hunter said firmly in his teaching voice.  
  
"There's a delivery in Miss Omano's room sir," said the voice of a student. Leila perked up and looked at her fiancée.  
  
"Well, that's something," she said. The two went out of his room and went over to Leila's only to find the very wedding dress Kim had altered.  
  
"What in the world...?" Hunter asked as Leila looked the dress over.  
  
"What....where does this come from?" Leila asked.  
  
"It was your mother's," said a familiar voice. The two turned and saw Sensei Omano standing in the doorway.  
  
"Grandpa?" Leila asked.  
  
"You two have some amazing friends. Kim got this dress from LeeAnn and altered it for you," Sensei Omano said. Leila and Hunter were speechless.  
  
"Well, that's one less thing for you to plan," Hunter said.  
  
"What planning? Everything's ready," said Sensei Omano. Hunter and Leila were dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"We planned everything for you," Tori said, coming through the door. The engaged couple were again speechless.  
  
"Everybody's here to see you get married, the altar is ready, Cam and Hayley are setting up the reception food, Blake has your tux Hunter, the groomsmen are wearing their ninja uniforms, the bridesmaids have their dresses, and your dad is here to walk you down the aisle Leila. All that needs to happen is for you two to get ready," Kim said, following Tori in. Leila and Hunter broke into smiles and started hugging everyone before embracing each other.  
  
"Let's get married," Hunter said before kissing her and running out of the room to get ready. Only thirty minutes later, the two were holding hands at the altar, gazing into each other's eyes. Their friends and family smiled at the two, knowing how long they had waited for this.  
  
"You may kiss my granddaughter Hunter," Sensei Omano said, causing laughter to echo in the crowd. Blake, Tori, Kira, Trent, and Anton Mercer showed the most pride as the couple exchange their first kiss as husband and wife. With every turn, they thought it was the end of one adventure and the beginning of another. In reality, this just added a page in their huge novel of ranger adventures. None of them knew if there ever would be an end to this, but they had each other. Now, Hunter and Leila had each other for life and along with all of their loved ones, that was all they needed.  
  
Another end to an installment of DINO STORM spinoffs. Sorry for the delay of it and sorry if it seems rushed. I'm not sure how many more spinoffs I'll do but the next one will be the Conner spinoff..........soon enough you will see the complete sequel to DINO STORM.....DINO STORM 2: Reign of the Next Generation. Please Read and Review...thanks. 


End file.
